


Phil Lester Doesn't Date Freshman

by picturemegone



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Denial of Feelings, M/M, One Night Stands, Strangers to Lovers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picturemegone/pseuds/picturemegone
Summary: Phil is in college and swore the first semester of his senior year he wouldn't get himself involved sexually or romantically with a freshman. Too bad his one-time-drunken-exception, Dan Howell, isnt satisfied remaining a one night stand and starts doing the one thing Phil doesn’t want him to do: persue him.





	1. and i will captivate you

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is an introduction to a much meatier fic I’m going to attempt, so no smut quite yet. (That all comes in the next couple chapters)
> 
> no beta we die like men & i am american so excuse any cultural mistakes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with everything i've got

     Phil wasn’t one to get irritated easily. He in fact considers himself someone with a high tolerance level for bullshittery and the like. Patience made his life easier, because why waste energy getting mad over little things right? Like when he got shoulder checked walking to the library earlier by a girl buried in her textbook, or when the vending machine ate his dollar. Both were annoying but he continued on with an, “its alright!” to the flustered girl and moved on to a different vending machine.   
  
     Life didn’t have to be hard, so he tried his best not to make it hard. Though that never managed to stop outside forces from making it hard anyways.   
  
     Today’s outside force happens to be the freshman wearing Beats headphones and listening to a Kanye album across the table from him. It was as if the kid had put his phone down on the table and was just playing his music on the lowest volume through his speaker.   
  
     Except he hadn’t, the freshman was just blaring his music like a stranger wasn’t sitting directly across from him.    
  


     Phil clicks his pen as he stares blankly down at the paperwork in front of him. He must have read the same sentence three times by now but nothing was processing in the slightest; Kanye was just too distracting.  
  
     Phil tried his best to be subtle as he peers up through his lashes up at the other student. Phil spots a thick red cord of the freshman’s headset slinking across the textbooks and around his pencils and end in the freshman’s MacBook. Phil took note of the vibrant stickers of bands he hadn’t heard of, well all besides a Muse sticker. Finally his eyes fall on the Freshman, who was quietly mouthing the words to whatever song he was listening to as he types out his essay.  
  
     Normally Phil would move and that would be that. No more annoying freshman. Unfortunately though for him it was finals week, which meant an absolutely packed library and rare open seats.  
  
     He was stuck.  
  
     He was stuck listening to secondhand Kanye West and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
     Well he could just do what any other normal human being would do and ask the kid to turn his music down then go back to studying. It would really be that easy if Phil wasn’t so damn awkward. Not the quirky kind of awkward though, the painful kind of awkward that people tend to raise their eyebrows at and politely ignore.  
  


     Phil’s gaze drops down to his own hands and begins the ritual of mentally picking apart each reaction the freshman may have in his head. What if the guy was an asshole and just told him to deal with it or move? What if he was too into his essay to notice Phil trying to get his attention and he was stuck waving his hands behind the freshman’s laptop like an idiot?  
  
     Too many situations with too many unpredictable results.  
  
     He can’t help but let a dry chuckle out for how ridiculous he was being. 

      _‘That’s anxiety for you.’_ He thinks bitterly.  
  
      He looks over at the digital clock that hung slightly tilted on the library wall. ‘7:45 pm’ blinked back at him. He was running out of time, well, not really. The library was open all night for the last couple weeks of the semester to give students a place to cram for their finals. The thing is, Phil didn’t want to be here till four am; the walk to his dorm was long and on campus muggings had become a more common thing lately.  
  
     ‘Peej might know what to do.’  He thinks as he tugs his phone out of his joggers and opens up the messaging app.  
  
           **phil:** peej i need help i’m awkward  
  
      Phil hits send, places his phone face down, and goes back to staring at the same sentence he’d been staring at before. After a couple minutes of vacantly staring his phone it buzzes once, twice. He quickly picks it up and stares at the messages on his lock screen.

  
  
           **peejie weejie:** that’s not new  
  
           **peejie weejie:** but what’s up  
  


     Phil scoffs as he swipes one of PJ’s messages to reply.  
  
  
           **phil:** haha, pj’s go jokes  
  
           **phil:** but fr the freshman across from me has his headphones way loud and I cant focus  
  
           **phil** : what do  
  
  
  
     He doesn’t even have time to flip his phone back over before PJ replies.  
  
  
  
           **peejie weejie:** …  
  
           **peejie weejie:** ur joking  
  


**phil** : why would I joke about this  
  
           **phil** : i would have done it already if it was easy  
  
           **peejie weejie:** tone young lester  
  
           **peejie weejie:** just tap his laptop or smthn  
  
           **peejie weejie:** if he’s a freshman he'll prolly listen to you  
  
  
  


     Phil rolls his eyes and turns off his screen. He didn’t want rationality or comfort, an evil little part of him was hoping PJ would fuel this anxiety-fire. PJ wasn’t the type though, he was more of a rip-it-off-like-a-bandaid kinda person who’d dwell on the moment later in his dorm.  
  
Phil’s phone buzzes again.  
  
  
  
           **peejie weejie:** you can do it man  
  
           **peejie weejie** : just don’t think too much on it  
  
  
  
     ‘ _Easier said than done._ ’ Phil thinks crossly as he pockets his phone for good.

 

     No amount of talking about it would quell just how much this was going to suck. So he might as well just embarrass himself and move on.  
  
     He drums his hands on his thighs anxiously before looking up. The freshman is still oblivious, bobbing his head and hunching over the MacBook. In an feeble attempt to stall Phil takes in the younger's appearance.  
  


     The freshman seems relatively thin, though it was hard to tell by the thick baggy tan cardigan hanging from his shoulders. His brown, flat ironed hair is starting to curl at the ends and his long fringe crowds his face. Phil could tell the brunette was a bit younger than him by how soft the edges of his face were; he would place a guess on his age being roughly 17 or 18. Though it was hard to tell from here, Phil thinks he can see hints of freckles speckling along his prominent nose and round cheeks.   
  
     He was very, very much what Phil was into lately, down to that cute pouty bottom lip. Phil wipes his damp hands on his jeans as he wonders if those freckles can be found anywhere else on the brunettes body.   
  
     Phil gives his head a shake, snapping himself out of whatever the hell that was. 

 

     ‘ _ Don’t fantasize about the freshman you don’t even know the name of, weirdo. _ ’ Phil thinks bitterly. 

 

     Besides, he’s a twenty two years old man, he has no business with the freshman. Well, that and he doesn't even know if the blokes into dudes.   
  
     After his weird internal debate on if it’s okay to wonder if a stranger has freckles on his lower back, Phil musters up the courage to lean forward and gently wave behind the MacBook.  
  
     At first the stranger didn’t notice him and Phil feels his stomach sink. His brain went off rapid fire with how he could just stop while he’s not noticed and wallow in his shame on the walk home. He was two seconds away from dropping his hand and packing his stuff when the freshman looks up.  
  
     ‘ _Aw shit, goddammit of course he has beautiful doe eyes._ ’ Phil thinks.  
  
     The freshman’s eyes nervously dart from Phil’s raised hand, then to Phil’s face, then back to his MacBook. Phil lowers his hand and joins it to the other below the table when he hears the sharp tap of a space bar. He watches the younger pull one side of his headphones down until the headset hung around his thin neck.  
  
     “Um, yes?” The freshman asks politely, pushing his fringe out of his face so both eyes were visible.  
  
     Phil stares for a moment, his words dying on his tongue. This kid was stupid cute and he hates how much he’s crippled by it. The freshman had eyes that were an intoxicating shade of brown. He couldn’t help but feel a little lost in them at the moment as he stares dumbly back.  
  


     When he finally finds his words, he says “Uhhh yea hi, my names Phil.” Why the fuck did he introduce himself, what was the point of that?  
  
     The freshman’s expression falters momentarily from questioning to confusion before he answers timidly. “ Uh, hi Phil?” a pause, “I’m Dan.”  
  
     Cute eyes, cute posh accent, and now a cute name? Phil didn’t think he could take it anymore.  
  
     “Yea mate do you think you could turn down your music? I can kinda hear it from here and it’s bit distracting. Sorry.” Phil babbles, barely giving himself a chance to breathe.  
  
     Dan’s cheeks immediately go pink. “Wait are you serious? You can hear my stuff?” He asks, visibly embarrassed. Phil feels terrible as Dan looks back at his laptop and rapidly clicks what he assumes is the volume button. Phil wishes he had just dealt with the sound instead of embarrassing Dan.  
  
     “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I didn’t notice.” Dan half mumbles the last part of his sentence to himself.  
  
     “Oh no don’t worry, I just wasn’t sure if you had noticed or anything.” Phil is fumbling over words now as the anxiety roars in his ears. He can't help but think that if PJ was here, that he would have taken care of this situation for him and this would be over and done.  
  
     Phil feels his phone vibrate, it was as if Pj had been summoned by the mere thought of his name. Phil doesn’t look but he knows; after all he only messages like three or four people. Two being his Mum and Martyn, the other being PJ.  
  
     “No I hadn’t noticed thank you.” Dan replies quietly, not looking up from his computer as he hastily pulls his headphones back over his ears; promptly ending their conversation.  
  
     Phil felt a mix of relief and disappointment all in one. On one hand he finds himself wanting to keep talking to Dan, he was cute with a voice he wouldn’t mind listening to. On the other hand though the awkward interaction was over and he no longer had to embarrass himself by tripping over his own words.  
  
     He sighs as he picks up his phone to text PJ back.  
  
  
           **peejie weejie** : alright so   
  
           **peejie weejie** : I know you hate parties but hear me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i've cleaned this chapter up a bit, made it a little more readable and less clunky looking.


	2. life begins at one am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Strip me down to my underwear  
> (Guess I'm that kind of guy)"

     “You’re not hearing me out mate.” PJ comments as he half jogs to keep up with Phil’s frantic pace.  
  
     The weather is a brisk 9°C and Phil wants to be in a building now. It isn't even so much at the temperature but more the biting wind against his face that made him miserable. Well, that and the fact that his friend has been trailing him, essentially begging for Phil to go some party with him even though he’d explicitly told Pj earlier that semester he didn't like parties.

 

     “Bad time Peej.” Phil replies quickly as he tries to maintain his quick pace.

 

     Phil hears PJ scoff, “Oh it’s  never a bad time to talk to a friend” Pj replies cheerily. The northerner doesn’t respond and instead picks up his pace slightly. Pj’s face scrunches up in slight annoyance as he matches Phil’s pace. “Also slow down.” Pj says quickly, hooking arms with his friend and slowing them down by force.

 

     The older man tries and fails to wiggle himself out of the younger’s grip but Pj is on a mission and will not be shaken so easily.

 

     Phil honestly can’t help but laugh and shake his head. “You’re annoying you know that right?”

 

     “You wound me.” Pj says lightly, “In fact so much so that I will be weeping into my silken pillow tonight and it will be all your fault.”. For a final, dramatic touch Pj feigns sadness by gently dabbing the corners of his eyes with the his sleeve.

 

     “Another heart wrenching performance.” Phil replies, his dry tone contrasting the small smile on his face.

 

     “But seriously,” Pj’s tone becomes slightly more serious, “come on Phil. It’ll be my first time going to a real uni party and I don’t wanna go alone.”

 

     Phil raises a brow, side eyeing his friend “Glad you’re not in marketing, your pitch so far is awful.” Phil teases.

 

     Pj rolls his eyes before furrowing his brow in thought. They walk for a moment in silence and for a minute Phil thinks the younger has given up.

 

     If only he could be so lucky.

 

     When Pj finally speaks he leans more into his friend, and in a hush, casual tone he says “I mean, you might get to find a cute freshman to shag, I notice that’s been your type lately.”

 

     Phil whips his head over to finally look at PJ, eyes wide in shock. He has to admit he’s thrown off by Pj’s uncharacteristic crudeness about sex, but he quickly finds his bearings and replies too quickly with, “I’ve told you I don’t like hooking up with freshman.”  

 

     He quietly hopes his friend believes his pink cheeks is because of the biting wind.

 

     PJ only laughs, patting Phil’s upper arm with the hand that isn’t wrapped around Phil’s bicep. “It’s not gonna be JUST freshman Phil, I promise I wouldn’t drag you out to just hang out with freshman.”

 

     Phil rolls his eyes; like he hadn’t been promised this before. Pj always manages to conveniently forget details and unintentionally leave Phil in uncomfortable situations. Like the last time he did this Phil had to help locate drunk freshman to their dorms and console a drunk blonde girl as she threw up in a public toilet.

 

     PJ scoffs, “I promise! This time it won’t be only freshman.” he insists.

 

     PJ stares at Phil, burning holes in the side of his face as he waits for a response.

 

     “Fine.” Phil says, near exhausted by Pj’s insistent behavior.

 

     Pj lights up and yanks Phil into a hug with a surprising amount of strength. Phil wiggles his bulky arms out from being pinned to his sides and pats Pj on the back a couple times.

 

     Pj pulls away but keeps a firm grip on the upper sleeves of Phil’s heavy jacket.

 

     “You won’t regret this mate, I promise.”

 

* * *

  


     Phil regrets it.

 

     He had been abandoned pretty early by no fault of PJ really. The younger had been swept into conversation by fellow freshmen and he had agreed to some beer pong after their lengthy conversation. Phil didn’t like beer all that much, so he had passed on going with and hadn’t seen his friend since.

 

     Phil wasn’t too upset though, because he had been joined moments earlier by another near senior, Louise. He had met her during their freshman orientation where they had both bonded over how boring it was and had been friends ever since.

 

     The lip of her cup was stained with ruby red lipstick and she had a little bit of drink spilled on the front of her polka dot dress. She was shorter than Phil, meaning he had to bend over at an awkward angle so he could hear the older woman go on about her awkward night at a bar last weekend.

 

     “So I ask her to hold my hair while I threw up and this girl gets a grip on me so tight she near scalps me!” Louise says loudly into the side of Phil’s face so she can be heard over the music.

 

     Phil laughs as he takes another sip of his drink before he tilts his face towards her ear, “So what’d you do after that?!”

 

     Louise shrugs dramatically, throwing her hands up, “I didn’t know what to do! I know she had good intentions so I felt too bad to ask her to loosen her grip!” She sighs, “I just had to let it happen and hope I never saw her again!”

 

     Louise gently puts her hand on Phil’s forearm as they both drunkenly giggle. “That’s ridiculous Louise! You can’t keep getting in situations like that!” Phil says, putting his hand on top of hers.

 

     Louise lets out another sharp laugh as she shrugs again. Her laugher trails off though and her brows suddenly furrow, as if she had just remembered something important.   
  
     “You good?!” he asks, sharing a brief look of concern.

 

     She nods, though still looks worried as she scans the guests of the house party. She pulls Phil closer to her and says “I lost sight of this poor freshman I’ve taken under my wing! He’s really nervous about his finals so I brought him here to, yah know, loosen up!”

 

     Phil nods in understanding, looking around the party too as if he knew what the hell this kid looks like.

 

     Louise watches Phil for a second in quiet amusement before finally saying “He’s a sad looking emo like you, got the same fringe n everything but he’s a brunette!” she makes a broad gesture with her hand as she says that, swooping it over her eye.

 

     Phil snorts, “Anything else? Like what’s he wearing?”

 

     “Black skinny jeans, Donnie Darko shirt, bracelets!” Louise goes on, “about your height, maybe ta- Oh there he is! Let me get him!”

 

     Louise let’s go of Phil and he watches her scuttle off into the crowd of people. Phil pulls out his phone and checks to lock screen for any messages from Pj. There’s only one and it says:

  


**peejie weejie** : gott lucke

 **peejie weejie** : ;))

 

     Phil rolls his eyes, swipes open his phone, and goes to messages.

  


**phil** : be safe, use a condom, dont drive home

  


     He closes the message app, opens up his twitter, and idly scrolls through his feed while sipping his drink. ‘ _Maybe this party wasn't so bad_.’ Phil thinks to himself. He had Louise to talk to, a drink to sip, and his phone is even above 75%. Things were going good and he was hoping they would stay that way.

 

     It’s about ten, fifteen minutes until Louise is beside him again, clutching the thin wrist of the freshman she had mentioned earlier.

 

     “Phil I found him!” She announces to him once she was within hearing range, holding up the freshman’s wrist as if he had just finished first in a marathon.

 

     When Phil locks his phone and looks up his blood runs cold.

 

     In Louise’s vice like grip is Dan from the library earlier this week, well, a much drunker Dan.

 

     When Dan meets Phil’s eyes his whole demeanor changes to something more alert. He quickly leans down and does what he probably thinks is whisper to Louise. It was more of half yelling that Phil could catch the occasional word from.

 

     He caught the words Louise, Hot Guy, and Library.

 

     He watches Louise’s own face light up to match Dan’s with his words.  She turns to him and replies, doing a much better job of talking ‘quietly’ back to Dan. Phil stares dumbly at the pair as they converse between one another. Louise finally turns to him, flashing a cheeky grin.

 

     Phil pleads for mercy with his eyes but Louise remains unmerciful.

 

     He could feel his cheeks begin to burn hot. He mindlessly brings the cup to his lips and chugs the rest of his drink before coughing into the crook of his arm a couple times.

 

     She let’s go of Dan’s wrist and claps her hands together. “Phil! This is Dan! The freshman I was talking about!”

 

     Phil nods, “We’ve meet!”

 

     Dan is smiling dumbly at Phil, very obviously eyeing him up. Phil runs his hand downthe front of his sweatshirt nervously. He can’t help but feel self conscious now with his hastily put together outfit. Phil’s wearing a baggy uni sweater and a pair of skinny jeans he hadn’t washed in about a week or so. His only saving grace was the fact that Dan was clearly inebriated, and hopefully wouldn’t notice just how much lint was on his pants or how wrinkled his sweater is.

 

     Louise looks between the two with palpable excitement. She slips behind Dan and guides him over next to where Phil was leaning on his side against the staircase.

 

     “I have to go do a thing! So you two keep eachother company!” She laughs, elbowing Phil playfully before yanking him down to her level. She leans in so her mouth is right next to his ear.

 

     “He turns into quite the horny bastard when he’s like this, so good luck.” With her comment Phil snaps up away from the staircase and stares at her in horror, not managing to get a word in before she disappears into the crowd.

 

     Phil stares into the crowd with his mouth hung slightly open; she did this to him on purpose. She knew what he was into right now and when she found out Dan liked him, she had dragged the poor freshman to the house party. He’ll definitely be having some words with her tomorrow.

 

     He was so wrapped up in Louise’s betrayal he almost didn’t notice Dan tap on his shoulder.

 

     Phil feels his shoulder muscles stiffen at the touch. He turns to Dan who’s pressed against the wall, staring back at him with those big brown eyes and he feels his heart hammer in his chest.

 

     “Let's go outside!” Dan slurs, jestering towards the open back door.  

 

     Louise’s words ring in his head at the mention of alone time “ _he’s a horny bastard when he’s like this._ ”

 

     Phil did not want to be alone with Dan, the daydreaming about how many freckles were hidden beneath his loose clothes a week ago was already too far for his liking. Plus, if what Louise said was true and Dan was a ‘ _horny bastard_ ’ when he was drunk and Phil complies to this alone time. He would be sashaying into territory he had promised himself he wouldn't enter at the start of last semester.

 

     No. Freshman.

 

     But every molecule of Phil’s body is buzzing with the desire to break his rule, especially since he knows they’ll end up fucking if he breaks it. Besides, he hadn’t gotten any in _weeks_ and his hand was starting to get really boring. He could make an exception couldn't he? Most College students aren't looking for a life partner when they’re legless at a party anyways.  
  
     Dan’s posture goes from relaxed to a bit tense at Phil’s prolonged silence. He shifts his body weight from one foot to the other and his hands begin to move towards his pockets. He leans forward into Phil’s space, “You can say no if you want to!”

 

     He’s giving Phil a way out, he could easily say ‘naw mate, too many people’ and Dan would probably be fine with it.

 

     The thing is Phil didn’t **_want_ ** to say no. He didn’t **_want_ ** to keep his distance. He didn’t **_want_ ** to let Dan just walk away and out of his space.

 

     Phil’s desire moves on without him, “Yeah sure!” he hears himself answer. He digs his blunt nails into the palm of his hand then flexes his fingers; waiting for Dan’s reaction.

 

     Dan’s nervous smile turns flirtatious. He takes one step, then another until he’s close enough to Phil that he could see the pale freckles on the younger’s alcohol flushed cheeks. Dan reaches out and carefully he intertwines their fingers, Phil feels his heart skip a beat all together.

 

     Phil allows Dan to guide him through the crowd. As he’s being lead he takes notice of the the younger’s hair; how it was much more curly than when Phil last saw him. He looks down at their hands and smiles at the My Chemical Romance wristband on Dan’s thin wrist.

 

     Dan slides open the glass back door and walks them out, releasing Phil’s hand as he walks towards the edge of the wooden patio. Phil takes it upon himself to slide the the glass door closed before joining Dan near the wooden railing.

 

     Phil’s brain was catching up to him now, repeating _‘no. freshman.’_ over and over. Whatever lustful spell Dan had casted on him with those doe eyes that drove him out here was fading fast. Leaving Phil feeling like a deer in the blinding headlights of an 18-wheeler.

 

 _‘It’s okay though’_ , he tells himself. He’s just gonna keep Dan at arms length and get out of this situation. He’s in control, he got a plan, things are gonna be fine.

 

     Too bad life had this funny way of hard balling a wrench into a perfectly good plan; a really hot wrench wearing skinny jeans and calvin klein underwear.

 

     “So you and Louise are friends?” Dan asks, hooking his thumbs in his own pockets and taking a small step forward.

 

     Phil can feel the younger’s burning gaze against the skin of his face, like he was standing in the hot sun without sunscreen knowing full well he was going to burn.

 

     “Uh. Y-yea we’ve been friends since we were freshman.” Phil answers. He's trying to look anywhere but Dan’s face, so he scans the lawn.

 

     From what he can see most of the party-goers scattering the backyard were simply talking, some are smoking nearby them on the porch, and there’s a small group playing on some old swings on the other side of the lawn.

 

     “So that means you both are seniors?” Dan asks, taking another step closer to Phil.

 

     “Yea, she's honestly been one of the only things keeping me sane.” Phil replies, he wants to take a sip of his drink but he forgets it’s empty.

 

     As Dan inches closer into Phil’s space with that hungry look in those deep brown eyes, Phil feels temptation burning hot in the pit of his stomach. At the rate Dan’s working, with those bedroom eyes and the gentle biting at his bottom lip, he’ll have Phil in the palm of his hand within the hour.

 

     Phil opens his mouth to speak again, but it turns more into a choked cough when Dan closes the space between them so they’re nearly chest to chest. Phil can now very clearly smell the alcohol on Dan’s breath, along with hints of what smells like an expensive cologne

 

     God, Phil wants nothing more now than to just bend Dan over the wooden railing and fuck him here and now. To leave bite marks on those slim shoulders that would last for weeks as he fucks hard and fast into that tight little body.

 

     No, no he doesnt want that.

 

     He wants Dan to step away, find another guy to flirt with. He’s supposed to want out of this situation, right?

 

     But then why doesn’t he seem to mind that he can feel the heat of Dan’s hands on his pecs through the material of his sweatshirt. That now he can feel Dan’s steady, warm breath ghost the side of his face as Dan’s lips move closer to his ear.

 

     ”Your heart is beating fast.” Dan comments casually as he slides his hands down Phil’s chest and stomach. Phil feels Dan’s slim fingers loop through the belt loops on his jeans before he gently pulls Phil even closer.

 

     Phil’s brain was white static mixed with aching desire. He can’t lie to himself and say he hates Dan’s flirting. In fact he loves it. He loves that there’s no subtlety and Phil wasn’t left guessing.

 

     “Well, a very pretty guy is up against me right now.” is all Phil can manage.

 

     “You think I’m pretty?” Dan asks, his tone light as he presses an experimental kiss right below Phil’s ear.

  
     Phil feels his whole body shiver, though not from the chilly wind. He swallows thickly, nodding without a word and staring straight ahead at party-goers across the lawn.

 

     Phil feels the younger smile wickedly against his skin, “You really do flatter me.”, Dan murmurs before taking a gentle nip at Phil’s earlobe.

 

     Everything holding Phil back crumbles at the contact of Dan’s lips. Any stupid rule he’s made is long forgotten as he drops his empty cup onto the patio and takes Dan by the shoulders.

 

     Phil’s voice comes out more strained than he means it to, “Yeah. If you keep this up we need to find somewhere private.”

 

     He pulls Dan back a bit, making himself look Dan in the face for the first time since they moved out to the patio.

 

     Dan was staring at him with slightly wide eyes and a deep flush is crawling down his pale neck. He was looking a too little surprised for someone who had been so bold as to bite at a complete strangers ear not a moment earlier.

 

     They stare at each other, neither speaking nor moving an inch.

 

     It was as if they were lost in a awkward, horny quick draw and neither of them were willing to pull the trigger. The only sounds that can be heard is the faint thumping of music accompanied by the occasional cheering in the house behind them, the faint barking of dogs from somewhere in the neighborhood, and their own hearts hammering in their ears.

 

     Not too surprisingly, Dan’s the one to pull the trigger:

 

     “Do you have a car?” he asks quietly.

 

     Phil nods, “You wanna go to it?”

 

     Dan’s mouth curls into a smile, “Very much so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i split 'chapter two' in half because:  
> 1) it's a lot longer then i anticipated  
> 2) i'm having so much trouble just writing the smut part!


	3. we're good in the backseat,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but we're better up front.
> 
> (this is my first time ever writing smut so, be nice to me plz.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: SO I DID MYSELF A HUGE SOLID AND JUST UPLOADED THE ROUGH DRAFT NOT THE FINAL PRODUCT SO LMAO RIP ME

    The car is parked only a minutes walk away from the house party, resting cold below a broken street lamp.   
  


_ ‘Perfect.’ _ Phil thinks as he guides Dan to the side of his vehicle. Quietly pleased he doesn't have to go driving off to some shady corner of the university.

 

    When he stops to fish his keys from his pockets with overzealous hands he hears Dan whines softly behind him. The taller presses his chest to Phil’s back and gently gives Phil’s bum a squeeze with both of his hands.

 

    Phil’s heart skips a beat and he doesn’t think he can open the car door any faster.

 

     He throws open his car door, stumbling slightly into Dan. The two burst into a fit of drunken giggles, Phil throwing his head back onto Dan’s shoulder and laughing.

 

    “C’mon sweetheart, climb in.” he says, gesturing into the poorly illuminated backseat his shitty red Ford Focus. 

 

    Dan maneuvers himself around Phil’s body so now they’re face to face, his mouth curling up into a devious smile that makes goosebumps ripple down Phil’s arms. Dan runs his hands up along Phil’s chest. Before Phil’s alcohol hazed brain can process what Dan’s doing, the younger grabs a fistful of Phil’s sweatshirt and yanks him into a kiss that quickly turns from something soft and sultry to nothing but teeth and tongue. 

 

    Phil groans, tilting his head into the kiss and trying his best to match Dan’s increasing enthusiasm. He wraps an arm around Dan’s midsection, pulling him in close and leaning them back against the side of his car.

 

    Phil notices how desperate Dan’s body language became as they continue the kiss. How Dan is grabbing at his sweatshirt as he moans and grinds up against Phil’s midsection like he wants Phil to take him right here for all the neighbors and God to see. 

 

    Phil pulls back from the kiss, watching in quiet amusement as Dan chases his lips, letting out a soft whine at the loss of contact.

 

    “Slow down a minute love, we aren't even in the car yet.” He laughs softly, taking a hand from around Dan to firmly hold his jaw, keeping the enthusiastic younger man from leaning in anymore.

 

    Phil’s haze lifts as he gazes up into Dan’s dilated, coffee colored eyes. 

 

    ‘ _ Breathtaking _ ’, is what Phil thinks as his lungs go tight in his chest. 

 

    Even in this awful lighting Dan manages to look damn near angelic. With his soft brown hair hanging in his flush face and his lips already slightly swollen from their kiss. Phil finds himself excited to see what that beautiful face looks like when he’s completely fucked out, sweaty, writhing, and begging below Phil as he fucks into his beautiful body.

 

    Phil’s lungs finally find air again and he takes in a deep breath. A flood of expensive cologne and the sweet alcohol on their breaths fills his senses. 

 

    Dan’s eyes flicker down at the open car door for a moment. He chews his lower lip idly as he thinks for a moment. 

 

    “Yea, yea let’s get in.” He says quietly.

 

    Phil pulls Dan down into a brief kiss before releasing him. Dan steps back for a moment before fumbling into the backseat first. Phil quickly follows suit. Dan wastes no time sliding into Phil’s lap after he slams the door shut behind him.

 

    Though now that they were in the car Phil can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed when the car light briefly illuminates the interior of the small car. It reveals mounds of take-out wrappers piling up in his passenger seat, the various paperwork on his dashboard, and the ridiculous hula girl Martyn had bought him when he had first gotten the car before fading again.

 

    “Ah, sorry love. My cars a bit of a me-” Phil starts nervously, but his words die on his tongue as Dan grinds his hips down against Phil’s. 

 

    Phil inhales sharply, his hands immediately gripping onto the taller man’s hips. Dan playfully smirks as he rolls his hips against Phil’s again. 

 

    “You were saying?” Dan teases as he runs his fingers through his own hair, pushing it out of his face.

 

    Phil laughs breathlessly, rocking up to meet Dan’s hips. “Ah great, my lay thinks he’s a comedian.” Phil jokes as he moves his hands beneath Dan’s shirt, pushing it up Dan’s stomach and chest. 

 

    Phil holds up Dan’s shirt as he leans forward, taking Dan’s right nipple in his mouth and biting it gently. Dan yelps in surprise, one hand shoots up to grab a fistfull of hair while the other grabs at the shoulder fabric of Phil’s sweater.

 

    “Jesus Phil! You could at least warn me!” Dan scolds, giving the other man’s dark black hair a warning pull. 

 

    “M’ sorry.” Phil replies into Dan’s chest, soaking in the noise Dan makes as he swipes his tongue across the bud apologetically. 

 

    This was wrong, sitting here sucking hickies into the skin of the exact kind of person Phil promised himself he wouldn't hook up with. He wants to hate himself for this, he really does, but, he can't seem to muster up any energy to. 

 

    So he doesn’t.

 

    The sound of Dan’s high whines and gasps fill the car as Phil impatiently moves to Dan’s left nipple, sucking and biting it as he reaches down between their flush bodies and the sound of a belt being unbuckled and slid off joins the others. 

 

    Dan tugs Phil’s face away from his chest, “Phil.” Dan says breathlessly. 

 

    Phil hums in acknowledgement, looking up at Dan and resting his chin against the younger’s sternum as he continues to undo his jeans.    
  


    “Wait just a second.” Dan’s tone becomes more firm as he reaches down between them and holds Phil’s wrist still. Phil immediately stops what he’s doing, furrowing his brow in concern. 

 

    Was he doing something wrong? Was Dan changing his mind? Is he about to have to tug one out shamefully in the backseat of his car before doing a walk of shame around the ford focus to his driver’s seat? 

 

    The younger bites nervously at his lower lip, looking like he was trying to find the right way ask his question. When he finally finds his words, he tells Phil in a voice that leaves no room for argument:

 

     “If we're gonna do anything else, I think I’d be more comfortable if you had a condom on.” 

 

    Relief washes over Phil only for a new form of panic to grow in his chest, not because Dan’s request scares him or anything.  More so because he doesn’t even know if he has any condoms, or even lube for that matter.

 

    “Uhhhh, I think I have some?” Phil runs his hands down Dan’s sides, letting the Donnie Darko shirt settle back in place. “Could you move for a moment though love? So I can look.” He pats Dan’s hips gently. 

 

    The brunette doesn’t answer, he just slides off Phil’s lap and leans his back against the car door, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

    Phil prays to anyone who would listen that he would be lucky enough to still have some of those condoms and sample packets of lube Pj had jokingly brought him from the health clinic in his glove box. 

 

    Phil awkwardly gets himself into a half standing position before leaning across the middle console. The plastic groans below the knee Phil places on it to stabilize himself. He puts one hand on the dashboard to hold himself steady while the other fumbles to open the glove box. When he finally manages to open it he begins rifling through its contents. 

 

    Car manual. Insurance card. Birthday letter from Mum. Menu of the Chinese buffet by his dorms. Finally, resting between his Mum’s letter and the car manual, he finds a small pouch of lube and a fancy condom.

 

    ‘ _ Ah, sorry Mum.’   _ he laughs to himself as he closes the glove box.

 

    He maneuvers himself back to his spot in the center backseat and turns his head to look Dan, who’s amused smile was fighting not to turn into full blow giggles. While he’s looking at Dan’s face, Phil feels his heart swell when he notices two dimples on Dan’s cheeks. 

 

    ‘ _ He never stops does he?’ _ Phil thinks lovingly, a warmth crawling through his body. 

 

    Phil holds up the sample packet and the condom between his pointer and thumb. “Right here.” He gives them a good shake for emphasis. Dan’s smile breaks into a chuckle as he climbs back on top of Phil. 

 

    Phil leans up into Dan, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he gently taking Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth; he let’s Dan’s bottom lip drag slowly out from between his. Dan watches Phil with heavy lidded eyes, exhaling slowly as he drags his tongue over where Phil had bitten down on his lip before leaning back into a kiss.

 

    Dan scoots down Phil’s legs a bit and steadies himself on Phil’s headrest with one hand. The other reaches between them, taking Phil by the wrist and guiding Phil’s hand between them and into the front of Dan's jeans, pressing Phil’s palm to his hard erection. 

 

    Phil groans into the kiss, wasting no time cupping Dan firmly in his bigger palm and and giving him a firm, but not hard squeeze. The younger gasps quietly, rutting into Phil’s hand and letting out a soft whimper. 

 

    “Don’t be a tease.” Dan begs softly, his hips twitching up as Phil drags his thumb over the wet patch of Dan’s boxer briefs. 

 

    Phil breaks their kiss to nip at Dan’s exposed throat as tugs at the other man’s boxers, “Then why don’t you slide these off for me love?” Phil mumbles against Dan’s skin.

 

    Phil takes his hand off Dan so the younger can wiggle his jeans & boxer briefs down to the middle of his thighs. Dan awkwardly shifts a bit more until he’s able to drop them down around his ankles. The new warmth of Dan’s bare skin radiating through Phil’s clothes is only icing on the cake of him being arguably the hardest he’s ever been. 

 

    Phil blindly grabs at the seat beside him until he locates the small lube packet near a seat buckle. He brings the packet between them, taking a moment to warm the packet up with his hand before peeling it open. 

 

    “So just tell me if it starts hurting okay?” Phil says as he slaters his pointer and middle finger in a generous amount of lube, warming it as best as he can between his fingers. 

 

    Dan nods quietly in response as he begins to worry his bottom lip between his teeth again. Phil feels the younger tense up above him, hands gripping fistfulls of Phil’s sweatshirt as he watches Phil’s hand disappear between them.  

 

    Dan presses his face into the crook of Phil’s neck, gasping as Phil teasingly rubs his finger over Dan’s hole once, twice, before he begins gently pushing his finger in. 

 

    The noises Dan makes into Phil’s neck as his finger slowly sinks into him are absolutely intoxicating. He wants to take Dan here and now, In fact it’s taking everything in Phil’s power not to impatiently sink his second finger in alongside his first as to speed up the process.

 

    When Phil’s finger bottoms out he keeps it still for a brief moment before he curls it ever so slightly in search of that sweet spot. Dan’s small gasp and his hands grip onto the fabric of Phil’s sweatshirt tighter let him know he's found it. 

 

    “Ah! Ah, k-keep going!” He whimpers, pressing his ass back into Phil’s hand, encouraging him to continue.

 

    Phil smiles, “Well only because you asked so nicely.” he purrs against the side of Dan’s head. 

 

    Phil rubs his pointer finger gently against the younger man’s prostate, reviling in the quiet ‘ah’s and whines it pulls out of the younger. He could honestly do this all day if he wasn’t so desperate to fuck the life out of Dan.

 

    “A-another, fuck another.” Dan whines.

 

    Phil more than happily compiles. 

 

    Truth be told the second and third finger are a hot, sweaty blur. Phil’s wrist groans in protest at the peculiar angle it’s in, he knows his wrist is going to ache tomorrow morning but he doesn’t care. Dan slowly coming apart in his lap was worth it.

 

    Dan reaches one arm down and starts tapping at Phil’s arm,

 

    “Phil, ah...stop….want you t’fuck me, please!” he gasps out, struggling to talk through the pleasure.

 

    Phil stills his hand but keeps three fingers buried deep inside the younger. Phil reaches up behind Dan and grabs a fistful of the younger man’s hair, pulling him gently away from his neck so Phil can look him in the eye.

 

    The thought, ‘ _ Goddamn, he’s fucking beautiful _ ’ immediately comes to Phil’s mind once again when he looks over Dan’s sweaty face in the shitty lighting pouring in from the street. The youngers kiss swollen lips are parted ever so slightly and his breathing is heavy. He’s looking at Phil with those heavy lidded, lust filled eyes, pleading silently for more.

 

    Phil Could get used to these eyes, an evil little part of him thinks. Used to Dan’s squirming body in his lap, aching to be fucked. 

 

    Maybe below him in the better lighting of his dorm as Phil fucks into him slow and sweet.

 

    Or maybe when they become softer, staring into his from across the booth; beneath the shitty fluorescent lights of that Chinese place across from his dorms. 

 

    He would say a dumb joke and Dan would laugh, showing off the dimples in his cheeks. They would hold hands on top of the table and Phil would run his thumb along the tops of Dan’s knuckles and revel in that sweet sound. 

 

    No, no, he was getting carried away, being unrealistic. This is a one time exception to a firm rule he was already breaking. There would be no exchanging of phone numbers, no becoming fuck buddies, and especially no dates.

 

    This was a one night stand, no more, no less. He didn’t care about the pang in his heart at the thought of never seeing Dan again, this will be an exchanging of pleasure between strangers in a backseat and no more.. 

 

    Dan’s soft whine breaks Phil’s train of thought. Between Dan’s desperate pants he manages to whisper “Please...please fuck me.” 

 

    Phil becomes aware of just how achingly hard he is beneath his jeans.

 

    “You wanna ride me darling?” Phil asks softly as he gives Dan’s hair another tug.

 

    Phil leans forward, nipping and kissing over a hickey that he had given Dan early. Slowly begins to move his fingers again, pumping them in and out of Dan’s wet heat at not nearly as quick of a pace as before. But just slow enough to tease.

 

     Dan gasps, closing eyes tight and momentarily melts into Phil’s arms. 

 

    “Come on Dan, I need an answer.” Phil whispers against Dan’s ear, keeping his fingers at man agonizingly slow pace. 

 

    Dan finally shakes his head. “Want you on top of me.” He says, his tone becoming desperate and breathless.

 

    Phil smiles than nods, “Alright love, let's move then.” he mumbles against Dan’s throat as he slides his fingers out of Dan unceremoniously, leaving the younger feeling empty, hungry to be full again. 

 

    They awkwardly shift positions, panting against one another’s mouths until Phil finally is able to position himself over the younger. Phil’s position is uncomfortable to say the least, he’s got one knee pressed between Dan’s hip and the backseat while Phil’s other leg strains to hold himself properly so he can keep himself upright. 

 

    “You’re gonna put the condom on, right?” Dan asks, watching as Phil wrestles his jeans and boxers down around his ankles.

 

    “Yea, I will love just give. Me a. Second.” Phil grunts as he yanks one of his legs out from the confines of his jeans and boxers.

 

    God, this position really is gonna kill his knee, his back, and his neck. Dan arguably had it easy bellow him with his legs loosely wrapped up around Phil’s waist. Well, Phil supposes if he fucks Dan too hard that the younger runs the risk of hitting the top of his head on the car door, but that’s about it.

 

    The condom is clumsily rolled on and the package abandoned on the car floorboards. Phil reaches down and hooks his arms around Dan’s thighs, yanking him so their hips were flush, cocks brushing gently against one another. Dan yelps, reaching up and placing his hands on Phil’s lower stomach. 

 

    Dan opens his mouth to get after Phil but it’s quickly occupied by a firm kiss that blends once again to tongue and teeth as Phil takes both their cocks in his hand, giving them a couple teasing strokes.

 

    “God, just fuck me already.” Dan manages between kisses. 

 

    Phil pulls away with a lazy smile across his lips to pepper kisses across Dan’s cheek and down to his neck. “Again, only because you asked so nicely.” Phil coos into the youngers neck. 

 

    Phil gives both their cocks a teasing squeeze before letting go of Dan’s and grabbing the base of his own dick. Impatience is pumping through his veins but he quells it with a deep sign into Dan’s neck as he aligns his cock with the younger man’s hole, teasing the head gently against it gently. 

 

    “Just tell me if it ever starts to hurt.” Phil murmurs into the hickey stained skin of Dan’s neck. 

 

    Dan nods, tilting his head up as he gives a noise of acknowledgment. Both his hands slide up beneath Phil’s sweatshirt and around his body, his fingernails leaving deep crescent moons on the Phil’s shoulder blades as Phil slowly slides into Dan’s tight heat. 

 

    Both let out a breath they both had been holding as Phil slowly, carefully sinks deeper and deeper into Dan. Phil’s hand moves up from between them to go back to wipe his hand lazily on his backseat before bracing himself against the driver’s seat headrest, while the other hand plants itself firmly between the seat and Dan’s head, He’s careful not to catch any of Dan’s hair under his palm.

 

    Phil finally speaks, “God you feel so good.” he whispers as he bottoms out inside Dan. 

 

    “I try.” Dan replies breathlessly, smiling. 

 

    Phil chuckles, nosing right below Dan’s ear and breathing in the other man’s cologne. 

 

    This felt all too natural to Phil, this intimacy. Despite the fact that this is the unceremonious joining of two strangers in a backseat. Maybe he was just buzzed, that's why Dan running his thumbs along the soft skin of his back made his entire being feel warm. Like he could just melt into Dan’s touch and feel safe, at home even.

 

    That's it, it’s the alcohol; The booze that’s making him so soft and vulnerable. 

 

    Phil’s brought back to reality when Dan gives a swift yank on the hair at the back of his head. 

 

    Phil yelps as his head is snapped back at an awkward angle. He lifts himself up so he's no longer crowding Dan’s space, and looks down at the younger man’s sweaty face.

 

Dan’s hair clung to his sweaty forehead, and his curls had become much more prominent as the humidity built in the car. His eyes were heavy lidded, hungry, and locked on Phil. Who was becoming acutely aware of how it wasn't Phil running the show here, how it never had been in the first place.

 

    “No more playing around,” Dan says breathlessly “you gotta fuck me like you mean it.” 

 

    A chill erupts down Phil’s spine at Dan’s filthy words, and all he can do is stare back down at Dan, wide eyed and willing in response. He slides himself halfway out of the younger only to thrust back deep into Dan, eliciting a deep moan from Dan that's music to his ears. Hungry to make Dan make that noise again, he begins to fuck into Dan slow and deep. 

 

    Dan’s hands can’t stay still, they travel below Phil’s sweatshirt grappling for skin or cloth to cling to as Phil gradually picks up his pace. Dan drags Phil’s head back down so their bodies were nearly flush and into an open mouth kiss. 

 

    Phil can taste the hints of rum and coke lingering on Dan’s teeth and tongue. He feels Dan’s cock rubbing up against his stomach, how the other man’s heels jab into his lower back and ass, begging wordlessly for Phil to stay buried deep inside him. Phil’s body was hypersensitive to any part of Dan he came in contact with, every touch electrifying. 

 

    Something about how needy Dan was being, the noises of pleasure mixed with his need for Phil to be as close to him as possible was driving Phil absolutely crazy. It was touching something deep and primal in him, while also making this so much more intimate feeling than a one night stand. Phil swears this man must have slipped him a love potion when he wasn't looking. 

 

    “G-god, fuck, Phil please.” Dan babbles into Phil’s mouth.

 

    One of Phil’s hands grapple for the sweaty underside of Dan’s knee and hoists it higher up his back. This sudden position change elicits more high pitched, needy whines to spill from Dan’s lips. Followed by the soft chanting of Phil’s name. 

 

    “God, you’re such a good boy Dan, taking my cock like this.” Phil groans as he slows down his pace, choosing instead to go for slower, deeper. Making sure to tease along Dan’s prostate with each stroke. 

 

    Dan whimpers in response, his grip on Phil’s arms tightening. 

 

    Phil was so close, and he could tell Dan was as well with how the other man was at a near loss for words. Whimpering out broken words and pleas for Phil to go faster. 

 

      Just as Phil began to feel the fire burn hotter in the pit of his stomach, he was interrupted by a gust of icy cold wind that filled the cabin of the vehicle and Dan’s shrill shriek below him. 

 

    His neck snaps up, and he’s instantly blinded by what could only be a phone flashlight. He slides himself out of Dan but hovers over him, keeping him as modest as Phil can in this position. Phil takes his hand off the back of the headrest and shields his eyes from the blinding bright blue light. Below him, Dan is attempting to make himself as small as possible, covering his face with his hands.

 

    “PHIL!” the voice of the intruder booms, filling the car with a familiar sound. 

 

    “Peej?” Phil asks, bewildered. 

 

    “You weren't answering your phone! I wanna go home!” PJ slurs, letting the arm holding his phone drop down to his side. 

Pj’s button up shirt is untucked now, peeking out below his baggy, gaudy sweater. He’s clutching his glasses in the hand that he’s propping himself up with against the car. Pj squints, taking a good look at Phil’s horrified expression before his eyes travel down and stop at the mop of brown hair hiding underneath Phil.

 

  His words come out slurred, “Oh...are you busy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's been a hot minute now hasn't it

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! like comment subscribe for more terrible content
> 
> [my tumblr!](http://a-phantastic-url.tumblr.com)


End file.
